


My brother is a cringey flirt

by Gaysby



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel), High School Story (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaysby/pseuds/Gaysby
Summary: Taylor wonders if he was really related to his brother sometimes. Here's why.Drabble challenge.
Relationships: Jake McKenzie/Main Character (Endless Summer), Michael Harrison/Main Character (High School Story: Original Trilogy)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	My brother is a cringey flirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NympheSama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/gifts), [ChildOfSolace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/gifts).



> Dedicated to two Jaylor writers who got me into trying to write.Hahahaha!!!Inspired by the brother dynamic of Taylor and Jordan in their Twiligt saga fic!!!!

"Did it hurt?"

Taylor sighed, leaning his forehead on his locker and hoping to disappear as his brother woos the tall, and new, Quarterback.

"Let me guess," The guy, Michael, hummed in amusement. "when I fell from heaven?"

Jordan grinned at him cheekily. "No," he quipped. "when you fell for me."

Taylor scowled, pulling his hood up now. When he sees a familiar figure walked towards him. "Jake!" he rushed towards him, not questioning why his already working boyfriend is walking at the halls of their college corridors. "Thank goodness. Tell me, are you still licensed to kill?"

Jake raised a brow. "Uh, okay, first time I'm pickin' ya up from here, and ya give weird hellos." He looked up and noticed Jordan talking to Michael before giving a knowing smirk. "He at it again?"

"If he wasn't my means of travel.... wait, did you say you're here to pick me up?"

Jake snickered, "Guess that means now ya got someone to spring ya."

"Please!" Taylor grabbed his hand, "I think they're gonna literally start making out in any sec-" He looked back and groaned, "Man, dad's gonna kill him."

Jake raised a brow, "Ya in bloody college, why the hell is it an issue?"

"Jordan skipped a few years ahead; by dad's argument, he's still a minor." Taylor shook his head, "Forget that, let's get outta here."

Jake followed him readily, "'S long as we doin' our own kissin', I'll follow ya lead any day, Boy Scout."

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle! First work here.


End file.
